Collision of Destiny
by pyro-technic
Summary: Usagi's past is becoming one with the present. With nightmares haunting her at night and strange figures by day will she ask the senshi for help or instead will her one time tormentor become her only confidant? Kind of a BtVS/SM crossover but not really.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Collision of Destiny  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: U/M  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon nor will I ever (sigh). It would be a sad world if I did. Really Sad. ;(  
  
A/N: This is my first attempt at fan fiction but please don't be scared away! These ideas have been bouncing around in my head forever so trust me when I say I've had a long time to think them through. Oh btw I have very little knowledge on Japanese names and such but I am going to attempt to use some of the names and terms because they are important to the plot (you'll see later). Just forgive me during action scenes because I have no idea what they say in the Japanese anime or Manga. It would help me a lot if maybe someone could review or email me the names and terms. Thx.  
The young silver haired girl peered over her shoulder yet again. Her silver-flecked blue eyes searching the shadows for movement. She couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. 'How stupid could I be walking the oldest part of Brooklyn alone at night. And I'm suppose to be a genius!'  
  
She had been at one of her father's business parties yet again for the third time that week. He loved showing she and her brother off to all of his associates. 'His little genius's' he would say. Unfortunately these * gatherings * were often filled with men who had had a bit too much to drink. 'I love my father but is he blind!'  
  
Eventually the stares directed her way had gotten too much for her. Knowing that no one else in her family would want to leave yet (after all it was free food) she had begged them to let her walk home assuring them it was only a few blocks and she'd be careful. She was now regretting that decision.  
  
"Who's there?" she called as she spun around now not only angry with herself but pissed off at the world in general. She felt something cold encircle her waist before she was pulled off into a side ally. She tried desperately to fight him off... claw at anything but he was too strong. 'So strong......' she thought as she continued to struggle. He then started tearing at her dress as he kissed her harshly. "No...Stop!" She called still trying to break free. Abruptly a cold hand covered her face and she stared into his dark brown eyes. Her eyes widened as realization donned on her. * She knew him! * He leaned in close his frigid breath sweeping across her pale cheek. "Shhhhh....." he whispered.  
Usagi shot -up panting heavily. Sweat glistened on her forehead as she covered her face with both hands praying silently for the images to go away. She looked over at the ball of fur at the edge of her bed that had not stirred. 'And she complains I can sleep through a tornado.' She thought as she padded softly to the washroom in her soft bunny slippers.  
  
She reached he bathroom turning on the light and then faucet. As she waited for the water to get cold she stared at herself in the mirror. At her golden, sun-kissed hair and crystal blue eyes. She turned away disgusted only to then stare at her pink, fuzzy pajamas. 'What a fake.' She splashed some cold water on her face and as she was about to leave was again enraptured by her reflection. 'Why now...?' She thought she had gotten past all of this. She had been expecting the normal dreams of the prince she usually had. Not this.  
  
'It's because * he's * back!' her mind screamed at her. She had seen * him * hiding around corners, following her when he thought she wasn't looking. He should of known that you couldn't stalk someone like her so easily. She knew what he wanted. 'No!' She had a new life now. Screw destiny! She wasn't going back. Ever. That was the last thought she had before letting a sleep filled with roses once again claim her.  
Usagi ran to school effortlessly though to everyone else it looked like she was going in a blind panic. Suddenly an ugly green engulfed her vision. She reeled backwards only to be caught moments before hitting the ground. She slowly opened her clenched eyes to find herself peering into a stormy midnight blue. 'Damn it.'  
  
All of her other klutz attacks were done intentionally but for some reason the ones around him just happened. 'Why does he do this to me?' She suddenly realized the position she was in and the ackward stares they were getting from bystanders whom had stopped to watch the unfolding drama.  
  
He slowly set her upright. 'Is he actually going to be nice to me?' Unfortunately her hopes were dashed by the next words out of his mouth. "Hey Odango Atama, where's the fire?" he asked referring to her mindless running.  
  
"How should I know Mamoru-Baka?" She mumbled as she brushed the dust off her uniform.  
  
He gave her an incredulous stare, "Odango, you're probably the one that started it."  
  
"My name is USAGI!" she screamed.  
  
"ODANGO" he replied calmly.  
  
Before she could answer she glanced at her watch. "Oh no, you made me late for school" she whined.  
  
"You mean you actually go?" he asked.  
  
"Of course I go Baka, why wouldn't I?" she asked. Outside steam was coming out of her ears, inside though she was scared. 'Does he know?'  
  
"Well, I'm just amazed that someone that actually does go to school gets grades like yours." He replied before walking off whistling a slightly familiar tune. She glared holes in his disappearing back before she again remembered about school and raced off.  
"Good morning Haruna-sensei. Gomen nasi (a/n is that right?) Haruna was already facing the chalkboard writing down the agenda when Usagi came in breathlessly.  
  
"Tsukino-san!" she said still facing the chalkboard, "that is the third time this week. Detention!" No other students could see because her back was towards them but Haruna was grinning from ear to ear. Usagi however was still at the door and could see the smile.  
  
"Hai, Haruna-sensei," Usagi said mocking disappointment as she trudged to her desk.  
  
"Better luck next time Usa-chan," Naru whispered to her.  
  
Usagi just nodded sullenly while she tried to keep up the charade with out bursting out laughing. Haruna at that moment turned around and Usagi could see she too was having trouble. 'Maybe it's the full moon tonight. Making it harder to pretend,' she thought as she looked out the window. * Slap! * Usagi looked at the ruler on her desk and then her eyes moved up to the person holding it. "Stop daydreaming!" Haruna snapped but Usagi could see the mirth twinkling in her eyes.  
  
"Hai, Haruna-sensei." Usagi repeated in a dull voice with the mirth in her eyes mirroring Haruna's own.  
  
'Definitely the full moon...'  
"Usa-chan, you alright? You seem more tired then usual"  
  
"Hai Patricia, I'm fine just had some bad sleep." (A/n Hee hee, you thought it was going to be one of the scouts or Naru didn't you? Anyway can someone plz tell me what Haruna's name in the Japanese version is. I'd really appreciate it.) They were the only two left in class and Usagi was currently marking some papers for her in the so-called detention.  
  
This was the same deal that Usagi had cut with all her teachers. She was completing University classes over the Internet for her engineering degree and was also working on a medical. She had finished junior high long ago but needed to appear a normal teenager to the outside world.  
  
To do this she asked her teachers to help her put on her ditzy act and in exchange she would help mark assignments and tests. The agreement was beneficial to both parties. "Usa-chan, why do you not want them to know your true self?" Haruna asked. The question had been nagging at her since this thing started. She had no idea why someone as brilliant as Usagi would want to hide.  
  
"It's complicated. Sometimes I wish..."  
  
"Hai, it's always complicated" Haruna closed her eyes as she sighed deeply.  
  
"You mind if I leave now," Usagi said suddenly packing up, "I have to meet the girls."  
  
"Don't worry, go ahead," Haruna suddenly smiled, "besides I have a hot date tonight,"  
  
All she got as a reply from Usagi was a knowing smile  
"You Baka, you're late again!"  
  
Usagi sighed, "Gomen minna." She was starting to get tired of this whole charade. They were at the arcade and had all already ordered what they wanted before she arrived. She noted that mamoru was sitting in his usual spot at the counter sipping a coffee.  
  
"Give her a break, Rei, she's not as late as usual."  
  
Usagi gave Makoto a smile of thanks before sitting down. Then Motoki came up to take her order. He seemed to be giving her a strange look. "Hey Motoki-san," Usagi greeted him. She looked up only to have her gaze caught by his eyes. 'His brown eyes.' A sick feeling formed in her stomach.  
  
"So, what will it be?" he asked taking out his pencil and pad expecting a long answer.  
  
"Nothing, ...I don't feel hungry." She replied looking down. Motoki froze his pencil still in mid-air. The girls looked up sharply. Silence overtook the arcade and all that could be heard was a soft chuckle.  
  
"Odango, the day your not hungry is the day pigs fly." Usagi looked up to meet his amused eyes with a cold glare.  
  
"Why don't you go look out the window then," she replied icily, "one of them might recognize you as their own kind and take you in." She then picked up Minako's strawberry milkshake and proceeded to pour the * pink * fluid slowly over his shocked head. "There now you look even more like one. Your sure to make some friends." And with that comment hanging in the air she left the arcade behind.  
  
Motoki broke the silence, "That was good."  
  
"Yeah," Mamoru muttered staring at the door she had left from, "A little too good."  
  
'What's wrong with you Usagi?'  
  
"WHAAAAAAAA! I WANT MY MILKSHAKE!!!" Minako cried.  
  
"Quiet!" Rei said slapping Minako on the back of the head. "I swear if it's not one of them it's the other."  
  
Mamoru said nothing as he still watched the doors. He was going to find out what was bothering her. One way or another.  
  
TBC...  
  
Well, how was it. Plz all kinds of reviews are welcome. This is my first fic after all so I expect lots of flames. If you guys don't like it give me some suggestions and I'll revise the first chapter. PLZ I'm begging you out of the kindness of your hearts to review. I promise the action is going to pick up. And Mamoru will become a major character in this fic don't worry. BTW is this too short or too long? 


	2. HIM

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon no matter how much I wish I did.  
  
She calmly strolled down the street checking her watch to make sure she was late (a/n yes, that's right). It was during one of these frequent watch checkups that she found her delicate face squished against a leather chest. 'Wait a second, leather?' She looked up to thankfully see him not wearing his ugly green *thing* but instead wearing a black leather bomber jacket.  
  
Noticing her gaze focused on his new outfit he spoke, "I couldn't wear it." "Huh?" was her intelligent reply. "I said I couldn't wear it. I still haven't gotten the pink stains out from yesterday," he repeated, his glare directed at her. Usagi suddenly turned red from embarrassment and guilt. In reality however she was pleased, he looked good in leather. Mamoru however had other thoughts; 'she looks cute when she blushes.' It was a few seconds before what he thought began to register.  
  
"About that..." Usagi started as she put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously.  
But he wasn't paying attention as fear of his own thoughts took over, "Never mind Odango, it was my fault for provoking you anyway." And with that thought he proceeded to rush off to his Saturday morning class. 'That was weird,' she thought to his disappearing figure before realizing she was late to her own engagement and ran.  
  
***********  
  
"Usagi, pay attention," Rei snapped. She was irritated as usual. Because of Usagi's stunt yesterday in the arcade the Senshi/study meeting they had intended there had to be moved to this afternoon at the temple. "Rei I-" Usagi started but broke off as she noticed a familiar figure leaning against one of the temple pillars. *It was him* and now that he was keeping still out in the open she was finally going to let him have it. "Hold on, I'll be right back." she finished as she walked off towards him.  
  
**************  
  
As soon as she was out of earshot of her friends she let all her anger out. "What the hell are you doing here?" she hissed. "Nice to see you to," he replied calmly as he fully stood up to face her. " As to your question I just happened to be in the neighborhood," he finished switching to English. Usagi switched to English too as she shot back sarcastically, "Yeah, just half way around the world." Her tone then softened to that of anger with a hint of pain, "I left for a reason."  
  
"Sere I know, and I respect that reason. Not long after you left I quit too." One of her immaculate eyebrows raised as she looked at him with skepticism, "You?" He shrugged, "Well, they said they would fire me if I left my post, thought I should save them the trouble." Her eyes softened as realization came. "You came looking for me," she said her eyes falling. He gently raised her chin with his index finger so that her sky blues met his emerald greens. "Hey, a man like me is nothing without his charge," he said flashing her one of his characteristic smirks. The action gave Usagi a small giggle. "Now there's that sound I love so much," he said pulling her closer so that her head rested against his chest. "How did you find me anyway?" she asked, her voice slightly muffled.  
  
"Well I figured you wouldn't let your dad's company go down so I hacked into some records and found that most of your company's activity recently was in Tokyo. I then remembered how you once lived there and that I coupled with you mentioning the Tsukino's once or twice. After that I had to stake out the place until I was sure it was you."  
  
"How did you become sure?"  
  
"I saw you transform into Sailor Moon and based on our knowledge of her it all fit."  
  
"I knew you were watching. God, your bad at stakeouts."  
  
"I guess I'm no Sherlock, heh?" he said chuckling softly. She chose not to reply but instead breathed in his deep scent. "I missed you," she said after a few seconds of silence. "I missed you too," he replied, his breath tickling her hair. Suddenly both became aware of the senshi's stares at their backs. She drew back to part but he held her fast at the elbows. She stared up at him her eyes questioning. For a moment he got lost in those eyes remembering the color they once were before shaking himself out of it. "Meet me tonight, in the alley beside the crown arcade." She opened he mouth to refuse but he silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Please Sere, I have something to show you," his emeralds pleaded with her sapphires. She hesitated, "Okay," she finally said. His palm unconsciously moved to cup here cheek; his thumb then rested there gently stroking. "Thank you," he whispered before turning and walking away. She stood there gazing after him, lost within past memories.  
  
"Usagi!" She suddenly jumped as Rei's voice penetrated her haze. She then slowly strolled over to annoy Rei further before sitting down. "Who was that?" Makoto asked echoing all of their thoughts, "he looked like my old boyfriend." At this everyone face-faulted including Usagi. "Jeesh, Makoto, You're worse then Minako," Usagi stated. Everyone broke out in giggles before Minako's mind caught up with her and she shouted hey, which only caused more laughter. "Usagi, you did not answer the question," Ami pointed out abruptly halting them. 'Damn Ami and her undistracted mind,' thought Usagi. "He's just a friend of mine," said Usagi aloud putting on an unreadable mask. "Seemed more than a friend to me," Minako spoke up a gleam in her eye. She was after all the Senshi if love. "No, not like that. He's more of an older brother or a father. Besides didn't we come here to discuss the rainbow crystals? Luna hesitated a moment. She wanted to question Usagi further on this strange man but something in her tone told her to drop it. The latter part of her won out and she nodded her head for the meeting to begin. Though not without the occasional glance towards Usagi who had suddenly taken charge.  
  
***********************  
  
Usagi was walking home with her books from the meeting. Her head was  
down as she kicked a pebble along. The topics discussed at the Senshi  
meeting were still bothering her. One of them was whether Tuxedo Kamen  
was friend or foe considering he had two rainbow crystals and intended  
on keeping them. But despite all evidence to the contrary something  
inside told her that he was on their side, and always would be.  
Unfortunately she did not see Mamoru struggling with his own books  
ahead. The two collided, books and papers flying. They both  
desperately started picking up their things and cramming them into  
their respective packs all the while glaring at each other. Just as  
Usagi was reaching for her red folder Mamoru spoke. A disgusted look  
on his face as he pulled one of his papers out of a puddle.  
"I swear Odango you're such a klutz. Some day you're going to kill  
someone."  
She froze fingers still outstretched. Her eyes clouded over. Mamoru  
stopped noticing her wayward stare. "Odango?" he asked. When she  
didn't respond he became even more concerned. He stretched out a hand  
to shake her shoulder. "Usa-" his fingertips barely brushed her  
shoulder before she jerked back as if burned.  
"Don't touch me!" she snapped, panic written on her face. Seeing  
Mamoru's now even more concerned face she decided to beat a hasty  
retreat. She did not even notice that he was going to call her by her  
real name. "Gomen nasai!" she cried before getting up and running  
away. "Wait!" he called. He took two steps before he hesitated,  
looking torn between running after her and the mess of papers still on  
the street. 'Arghh, I spent six hours on that physics paper,' he  
thought as he crouched down cramming the papers and books into his  
pack, not even bothering to look down. He then stood up and ran after  
her.  
  
******  
  
Twenty minutes later he had given up. He had long since lost sight of  
Usagi's disappearing back in the crowd and he realized he had no idea  
where she lived. Taking one last regretful look over his shoulder, he  
trudged the long walk home.  
  
***********  
  
Usagi ran through the crowd, her heart pumping. You're going to kill  
someone.... The words echoed through her mind. She was constantly  
colliding with others but she didn't care, she couldn't stop now. She  
had to run. She ran home never slowing down. If she did they might  
find her. She threw open the door to her house, swept past her mother  
and father in the kitchen, and her little brother in the living room,  
and leaped over Luna resting on the stairs. She sprinted all the way  
to the washroom, where she stripped her clothes and stepped into the  
shower after turning on the water to scolding hot. It was only then  
she stopped. Leaning against the wall panting she inhaled the steam  
filled air. It was then they caught up to her. The memories hit her  
like torrent, making her feel as if she were drowning. She slowly slid  
to the ground going into a fetal position as the tears and memories  
finally came forth.  
*********************  
  
A/N Guess what? Next chapter you find out about Usagi's hidden and  
past and secrets. Now I bet your all wondering whom the brown-eyed  
guy is if it isn't the * him *. Ha ha, confused you a little there  
didn't I? But don't worry because the next chappie clears that all up.  
Also thanks for all the reviews. I know I took really long to update  
but I'm really busy but I promise you I will finish this fic if it's  
the last thing I do. 


End file.
